School!
by x Angel of Mystery x
Summary: Cortes' thinks that Lena, Cheng, Dahlia and Mahad need to go to school! MxD
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! A new story I hope you all like it! Aussie Shelia **

Lena, Cheng, Dahlia and Mahad sat in Cortes' cabin, waiting for him to arrive.

"Why are we even here?" Cheng asked, looking up from his laptop. Lena was sitting next to him, watching him do some of his work. Dahlia was next to Mahad with her head of his shoulder, Mahad had his arm around her shoulders.

"Cortes' said something a school for Lena and you, and a collage for Mahad and Me. God I hope he was joking!" Dahlia replied, just as she finished saying that Cortes' walked through the door.

"Nice to see that you are all here" Cortes' started, looking at them while walking through his room before sitting down on a desk chair.

"Look, myself and Vector have decided that Lena and Cheng need some form of education, so we are sending you two to 'Billiknook Primary School'." Cortes' looked at Lena and Cheng before turning to Mahad and Dahlia.

"Oh and don't think you're getting out of this, Mahad, Dahlia we are sending you to 'Skyland Collage'" Cortes' quickly added before Mahad and Dahlia could leave.

"But why?" Mahad wined rolling his eyes.

"No way, I did that school thing once and I hated it" Dahlia snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're going and that's final!" Cortes yelled back at her, she was going to put up a fight but she remembered what happened last time.

"Fine, but if I get expelled again, I will never go back!" Dahlia sighed grabbing Mahad's hand and walking out the door with him. Leaving Cortes and the two kids.

"I can't believe Cortes is making as go to collage" Dahlia said looking at her boyfriend.

"I know the academe was hard enough" Mahad replied, putting his arm around dahlias wast. And kissing her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ugh, i look like a old lady in this dress' Lena stood infront of a mirror looking at her new school uniform.

'Why do i have to wear these crappy things!' she added while doing up the buckles on her shoes

'You might like it Lena' said Mahad walking down the stairs doing up his shirt tie. He way not looking forword to today.

'What are you doing!' Lena said looking at her brother, who looked like hed never seen a tie in his whole life.

'Bloody hell, how do you do this!' Mahad had tied his tie into a massive knot. by this time Lena was laughing on the floor,the sight of her brother was just to funny.

'Stuff this!' he exclamed shoving his tie into he school bag.

'Come on squrt, your bus will be here soon' he added pushing his sister out the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a few streets away...<p>

'I AM NOT WEARING THIS!' Dahlia exclamed throwing her school dress out of the window.

'Shit 8:37, i can't belive im doing this again!' she added. quickly grabbing a short shirt and a pair or black jeans.

A frantic knock at her door made her rush even more. Bolting to the door and grabbing her school bag.

'Im comming!' she yelled before putting an apple in her mouth. The door opened to revile a very scruffy looking Mahad.

'What the hell happend to you!' Dahlia exclamed throwing the school bag over her right shoulder.

'I was about to ask you the same thing! D, why arnt you wearing your uniform?' Mahad asked tring not to look at his girlfriend cleavage.

'Mahad' Dahlia clicked her fingers infornt of his face.

'Mmmmmmm' he cotinued to stair at her cleavage.

'They wont talk to you babe' Dahlia said, lifting he chin so he would look her in the eye.

'Come on where late' she draged him towords the Hyiprion.


	3. Chapter 3

2 years ago...

'Miss Braxton, your just like your brothers' Miss Delgardo stood at the front of the class smacking her ruler on her desk

'And your telling my this because..' Dahlia repiled smoothly, Dahlia wasnt in school uniform, she was late and to make things worse her younger brother Casey had been sturing up trouble as per normal.

'SIT DOWN BRAXTON!' Miss Delgardo yelled at the troubled teen.

'And if i dont?' Dahlia asked, she was a trouble maker just like the rest of her family. Looking at her phone Dahlia looked over at Casey and started to walk out ofthe class room.

'SIT DOWN THE PAIR OF YOU!' the teacher scremed at the to Braxton teens. But the teens just walked out of the room.

3hrs later.

'YOU GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!' Dahlia and Casey's older brother Brax yelled at the two expelled teens.

'Way to go Casey' Heath said whlie walking into the room, Haeth is Casey and Dahlia's other brother

'Hey i got kicked out too!' Dahlia crossed her arms across her chest

'Ha now why dosent that surpirse me?!' Heath added walking over to her a patting her on the back

'Dont incourage them!' Brax smacked Heath over the back of his head

NOW...

'Dahlia, Dahlia, DAHLIA!' Mahad yelled, for some reason she had spaced out when he has asked her about 2 years ago.

'Ha... oh...sorry' She repiled. Still looking out the window of the Hypiroin

'Why where you expelled?' he asked again

'Its a long story' Dahlia repiled turing to look at Mahad

'Well we have 15 more miniuts before we get there' he repiled whlie looking at the clock on the dash bord

'Well...

2 years ago

'Casey, come on, its just a bit of fun' an 18 year old Dahlia pleaded with her baby brother

'But what about Brax?' Casey always did what Brax said no matter what!

'Come on! whats he gonna do? ground us?' Dahlia was just like Heath never did what they where told

10 miniuts later

The Gym was blue, all the lockers in that block had superglue on them and all the students where locked in the class rooms!

Now...

'WOW YOU DID ALL THAT! Mahad was dumstuck

'Yep'


End file.
